


Nightmares

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hey Jude, Lullabies, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up after a nightmare, and find comfort in the shaggy-haired hunter who came to save you from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

You woke up sweating and shaking, with large, warm hands on your arms that certainly hadn’t been there when you’d gone to sleep.

“Y/N?” Sam asked you, searching your face with concern in his eyes. “Are you alright? You were shouting out in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare. Are you alright?”

Shrugging the hunter off, you mumbled, “Yeah, I’m fine,” as you tossed your legs over the side of the bed and covered your face with your palms and groaned wearily.

“Sorry for waking you up, Sam,” you apologised without turning to look at him. Instead, you fixed your gaze on a peculiar stain that shouldn’t have been on your bedroom floor.  _Probably coffee_.

Behind you, Sam scoffed. “Don’t worry about it,” he dismissed. “I’d rather know that were OK.”

That made you smile and you turned back around to Sam, cupping his cheek and pecking his cheek in a sign of thanks and affection. Then, you shuffled back under your covers and pulled Sam down to lie next to you. “Stay with me?” you asked apprehensively.

He paused for a moment but eventually nodded and wrap an arm around your waist. 

After another minute, you let your eyes slip closed and murmured sleepily, “Sing me a lullaby.”

Sam hesitated for a long moment, but as you were just about to open your eyes, he started to sing softly.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better.”

You could already feel yourself drifting off and buried your face in Sam’s muscular chest, listening to the deep rumble of his voice through his chest.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid_  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better.”

Feeling yourself slip into the realms of slumber, you spared a smile and interlaced your fingers with Sam's.


End file.
